


【鸣佐卡】考前补习

by mingziluanqude



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingziluanqude/pseuds/mingziluanqude
Summary: 鸣佐x六火。原著设定：学生都成为中忍后班级会解散，参照第十班。预警:三人行,双//龙,灰常粗俗,慎入。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, all卡
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	【鸣佐卡】考前补习

木叶的夏天把黑板烘培得松软，连带着上头的粉笔字也变得软趴趴的。因为热，卡卡西把那件万年不变的绿马甲脱了，只穿了藏青色的卫衣，但佐助知道他里面还有一件无袖。两层衣服加面罩把身子严实地包起来，挽起的袖口露出一截青白腕子。卡卡西背对他写板书，察觉到身后的学生在走神，侧身问：“佐助？”

“你和鸣人上过床了。”

这个直截了当的肯定句唬得卡卡西手头一顿，长粉笔啪地从中折断，他弯腰拾起落在地上的半截，决定绕开这个话茬：“佐助，上课还是要好好听讲，少想其它东西。”

“我都知道。”

佐助用那双古井水般的黑眼睛盯着他。

卡卡西明白他不是在说上课的事。实际上佐助不需要补习，现在去考试轻轻松松就能通过。真正该担心文化考试的是鸣人，但现在听他话的鸣人学习态度和佐助一样消极。卡卡西不介意利用火影的职权把这次的笔试题出简单一点，可是现在这两名学生给他的感觉就……怎么看都不太愿意当中忍的样子。

佐助不放过刚才那个话题，他绕过桌子走上讲台，贴上卡卡西的脊背——这个人穿两件衣服也没有出汗。他对于卡卡西和鸣人的事并没有那么在意，佐助不爽的根源主要在于鸣人竟然比他快了一步。

他们两的竞争自小时便已开始，从简单的任务到千鸟战螺旋丸，即使如今快要成年，好胜心依旧强烈，和卡卡西上床这件事很不幸被划分到他们的较量之中。旗木卡卡西不禁为自己的屁股心疼一把，都说男生难带，小樱不知道给他省下多少心。

他被夹在黑板和学生中间，佐助没有扶他，因为手不够用。此时那只仅剩的右手划到他身前，在触及小腹时停下了，动作谨慎像是在征求他的意见。问题他还能怎么样呢，卡卡西叹了口气，把手心里捂热的粉笔放回黑板架，伸手搭住佐助悬在半空的胳膊，把它朝自己的方向按下去。

这就算默许了。

佐助在他背后，炙热的硬物抵上老师的屁股，右手把卡卡西那根东西从裤子里解放出来，粗糙的撸了几下。卡卡西帮忙脱衣服，先是佐助的，然后是他自己，那件长袖被放到一边，无袖底衣上连着的面罩仍在勤恳地发挥作用，挡住那张对学生来说一直成迷的脸。与此同时佐助的手指绕回后面，在穴口浅浅戳刺。

卡卡西头抵住黑板强制自己的腿根别抖，在手指进来时还是忍不住哼了一声，又颇觉尴尬地咬住下唇。佐助只有一只手，抽不开身，不然他会把手指伸进卡卡西的嘴里强制张开。于是他低声说：“叫出来。”

宇智波佐助长着一张男女通吃的好脸蛋，虽然对情色这方面涉及甚少，面对狂热追求的女性也隐隐知晓如何利用自己的优势。此刻他便用上这招，用清冷的嗓音贴在卡卡西耳边说“：叫给我听。”

潮热的气息喷在耳畔，受过这招的女性无不身心荡漾。佐助无师自通，意识到遇上性事还可以更进一步，遂咬住耳垂轻轻地撮，而身为长辈的卡卡西此刻只羞耻得想撞死在黑板前。

天地良心，他绝对没有教过自己的学生做这种事情！

六代目火影决定要在考试后找大蛇丸仔细质问一番。

等佐助把手指换成性器，卡卡西努力塌腰，摆出方便一个方便他插入的角度。

生殖器破开紧致的内壁，以一种坚定不移的力道插进来，直到少年的囊袋拍在臀肉上。卡卡西开始淌汗，身体内外都是。他手撑着黑板，折腾之下把黑板的笔迹都擦花了，那些性质变化呀忍者心得啊变得和空气一样黏黏糊糊。卡卡西开始反省是什么造成了现在这种局面，至少他得到第一本亲热天堂的时候也等到了十八岁生日，可佐助并没有到这个年龄……他认为一向独立单纯的学生现在正在他的屁股里抽插，右手在他身前仔细服侍他的性器。而少年虽然谈不上什么技巧，却在照顾他的地方莫名细心。佐助顶弄的频率不快，但每次都进得很深，整根地抽出再重重顶入，这种方式下就连再隐蔽的敏感点也有被好好顾及。情欲的存在感过分剧烈了，卡卡西被刺激得仰起头，露出颈后布料遮不住的那一小块白，佐助就对着那块难得露出的皮肉细细啃噬。

漩涡鸣人进来时两人都已射过一回，佐助的阴茎在卡卡西体内缓缓地动，一只手从前面扶着老师。这个场面过于温存，很有打扰的必要。鸣人走到老师面前，伸手捋开粘在额前的刘海，抵上自己的额头感受一片湿热。

他和佐助的眼神对上了，鸣人知道他算好了时间点，故意挑这时在他面前上老师。其实他们两谁抢先谁落后没什么关系，关键卡卡西老师被佐助弄得很好。这种温存的氛围他一时难以介入，但过来人毕竟更有经验，鸣人对眼前这具身体的熟悉程度至少比佐助要高。这时他用上的便是自己探索出的杀手锏。

他把卡卡西的黑色紧身衣推上胸膛，也不全脱，刚刚好让堆起的褶皱积在乳头上方。忽然勒紧的布料令还在失神的卡卡西不由自主地颤抖。迎着佐助的目光，鸣人挑衅地把舌头贴了上去。

温暖的口腔包裹着他敏感的乳首，舌头绕着顶端的突起打着圈，九尾人柱力有些尖锐的牙齿也被好好收起来。卡卡西搂着胸口那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，被顶弄的身体摇摇晃晃，想叫鸣人可以粗暴一些，不用太顾及到他，即使弄疼了也没有关系。开口却干巴巴的，自己都没料到声音竟如此喑哑。

长时间的讲课，出汗还有高潮，没脱水都是幸运的了。

听到这声毫无意义的哑，三人都吃了一惊，鸣人急急忙忙停下口活：“你应该给卡卡西老师喂点水的说，你想累坏他吗！”

佐助不爽鸣人来教训他，但也不得不承认自己的失误。等鸣人拿过水杯，佐助意识到他的同学可能在藏拙。

鸣人端着水，用颇无辜的语气哄着：“卡卡西老师，我帮你把面罩摘下来好不好？”

银发男人再不愿意也受不住这样的折腾，微弱地点点头。

……高，实在高。佐助心里也不禁要为这招喝彩。

他想用眼神制止鸣人吃独食的行为（在身后很难看的到脸），但鸣人问心无愧地迎上他的目光，大有这是老师钦点的意思。手指钩住面罩边缘，从鼻梁上缓缓拉下，面罩下的脸于是彻底暴露在空气中。一张除了嘴角那颗痣就没什么特别，但意外清秀的脸。

佐助心里。。。，觉得卡卡西戴面罩绝对是个正确的决定。要是他知道自己老师长这么副没杀气的样子估计当初就果断跟大蛇丸跑了。亏他小时候还被这个男人吓到过。

体内抽动的性器又碾过腺体，嘴唇贴上温暖，有液体带着体温从对面渡过来。卡卡西意识到佐助用嘴喂他，连自主的权力也不允许。

这两个学生在莫名其妙的地方都要争强好胜。一个摘面罩一个喂水，还真不好说谁赢了谁。

“老师你如果问面罩下什么样子，肯定只有我和佐助能答对的说。”

“嗯……不会…小樱……哈、小樱比你们先……”

卡卡西被学生肏得迷迷瞪瞪的，没有注意到两人神色皆一凛。

盛不下的水从嘴角滴落下来，淌过唇边的小痣。鸣人掬了一滩混杂了两人唾液的水，涂抹在卡卡西胸前，手指绕着粉红色的乳晕画圆圈。

“卡卡西老师这里好敏感。”他毫不害燥地说荤话，后来干脆把整只手覆盖上去，像对待面团一样的揉捏。这谁能遭得住，何况他的后穴还时刻遭受着肉棒的挞伐，卡卡西于快感中呜呜哼哼，手指扯住鸣人衣袖。

“你们要是把比……比试的精、力…呜！……放在中忍考试上……我也就不用嗯这么……这么费心了……”

好啰嗦的一句话！佐助听到考试两个字就加快了顶弄速度，上身一颤一颤，就这样都没能阻止老师训话。卡卡西对自己的学生终归是过分纵容的。他一辈子就带了这么三个学生，虽然中间发生了不少事情（而且还没毕业），终归是他的慰藉，给予的关爱几乎泛滥成灾，那种奉献精神是足以把自己溺死的。因此在做爱的关头还要强调中忍考试的事，就真的没办法怪他。

鸣人听的头都大了，他担心老师下一刻就要在他耳边唠叨忍者心得要求全篇背诵。这样他一定在试卷上现诌一篇亲热天堂不写结局交上去报复。

“老师别只顾享受的说，也帮我摸一摸。”

他抓着卡卡西的手放在自己滚烫的性器上。手细润白皙，能转苦无也能写一手好板书，现在握着鸣人阴茎像端着一截没有孔的箫。但卡卡西手上实在没有力气帮他弄，手软绵绵地滑开了。察觉鸣人一瞬的失落，他抓着鸣人手臂挽留，过了好久才犹犹豫豫地开了口。

“那鸣人……你要不然……呃嗯……”

这时身后的宇智波佐助重重一顶，未说完的话语便转化成一声绵长的呻吟。

佐助难得善解人意了一次，右手移到两人结合的地方，帮他把难以启齿的话说出口。

“他想要你进来。”

那里已被摩擦得软烂，呈现出淫靡的深红，手指按摩着肛口。虽如此要插进去也很困难。

鸣人一时间不知所措，还是得让卡卡西教他，以一种护犊的姿势将鸣人拢在臂膀里，安慰道：“没事的，没事……你进来吧。”

他身上颤栗得厉害，对自己其实是没底的。卡卡西把手伸到结合处，咬咬牙，狠下心插入一指，温热的肠道立刻包裹了他的，安抚性质地咬住手指不放，配合佐助的活塞运动好像自己在把手指吞得更深。认知到这一点他马上飞红了脸，而这副自渎的景象同时也刺激到了鸣人。他拖着老师的手指抽出来，离开时顺带带出一波水淋淋的爱液。烫人的肉棒抵住括约肌，鸣人的阴茎贴着佐助的，以不容抗拒地力道缓缓撞开内壁。卡卡西面色惨白，冷汗一层一层地流。太疼了，比他想象中还要疼。他本能想抬腰逃离，两个学生眼疾手快，几乎同时按上他肩，把他摁回原位。

“呃呃！嗯……”

最后他终于感受到鸣人性器的底端抵到了会阴处。卡卡西撑着身子坐在两根性器上，连气都不敢大喘一口，他甚至不敢低头，不用想都知道自己的小腹一定被顶出了形状。

在肏开老师这件事上两名学生难得达成了默契，甬道被填的满满当当，狭小的空间不允许两人有太大动作，掌握着节奏一前一后，狠狠的撞进内腔深处，毕竟不能要求还处在青春期的男生有太好的自制力。卡卡西只能自己受着，痉挛的身体不住抽搐，脱力的胳膊现在只能任其瘫软在鸣人身上了，平整的指甲扒住鸣人的背，一点也不粗野。

真的太糟糕了……鸣人的手指还在关照他的乳粒，两边都没落下，揉的红肿起来，仿佛两颗糜烂的红樱桃缀在胸口。佐助顺着冲撞的节奏一下一下按摩他的阴茎，用相当不错的手法撩拨着淌水的铃口。后面两根肉棒在直肠内横冲直撞，每一次都狠狠碾过了敏感的腺体。这样的学习能力不过中忍考试简直天理难容。但是卡卡西，最开始扩张的疼痛到现在全转换为快感，沿尾椎攀援而上，爽的头皮发麻。高潮来临时哆哆嗦嗦地把自己的性器往佐助手里送，白皙多汁的屁股不按地扭动着，试图逃离后面绝顶的快感。岂能如愿，他感受到两根驰骋的凶器几乎同时碾过那早被摩擦得充血的腺体，前列腺液淅淅沥沥淋在体内滚烫的龟头上。与此同时前端喷出白浊，射了佐助一手。

已经足够了吧……卡卡西想要阖眼，却不被准许。体内的撞击依旧没有停歇，他震惊地张大眼睛。不是，这已经第几次高潮了……太超过了。他攀着鸣人的脖颈如同落水之人攀住救命的浮木。他快淹死在这片海洋里了。而两根阴茎远远超过了设想中承受的极限，一刻不停地撞击着肉壁，身体内部像个关不上的水龙头滴滴答答地流水，括约肌撑得满满的，抽插时带起叽咕叽咕的水声，不断有盛不下的淫水混杂着白浊从被撑满的穴口淌出。

卡卡西身体抖得厉害，差不多要瘫倒在鸣人身上。

佐助对他只抱鸣人的态度感到不满（这里有必要辩解，是体位原因），在抵上腺体时坏心了一下，在那个小小的突起上停留摩擦，延长了研磨的时间。

“啊啊！……够了！嗯哈……”

从下腹密密麻麻泛起的，全然不同的热潮令他恐惧不已。力气不知从何处涌起，他撑着胳膊把身前的学生往外推搡。

“鸣人！呜哼、、不行……不行的，让开！快停下来！”

他真的射不出来了，而按照这个姿势，他会尿在自己学生身上的。

鸣人不理他，把阴茎一个劲往肉洞里塞。他和佐助都到了最后关头，哪还分得出精力去怜惜老师，阴茎血脉喷张，肏得大开大合，如两匹烈马冲撞进这句温暖身体的最深处，再把精液射进柔软的内腔里去。

一身热汗，混着不知道是谁的体液，全身都黏乎乎的。

鸣人松口气，把埋在自己身上的老师扒下来。不看不知道，这一看立马把他吓了个激灵。卡卡西老师身体抖得不成样子，眼神涣散，开口已带上哭音。

“呜……让我去…呜……去趟厕所……”

最后还是以惊人的毅力忍住了。

两个学生脸上带着狼狈，拔飞机杯一样把老师从身上提起来。性器抽出时发出“波”的轻响，代替前方，后面的精液失禁一样溢出。那里一时没法合上，佐助只好先扯几张餐巾纸塞住。卡卡西被摆弄得毫无力气，生理性泪水糊在脸上。摇摇晃晃起身要去厕所。

“等等啊卡卡西老师！我我我、我马上来帮您！”鸣人意识到他们可能真把老师操糊涂了，这个样子到走廊上被人看到会完蛋的啊。谁知道他们最初的目的只是让卡卡西别提这次中忍考试呢？

鸣人慌乱中分出一个衣冠整齐的影分身，用外套裹着送老师去洗手间。

然而即使落到现在这种情况，他也不忘回头，艰难地叮嘱他们两：“你们……记得要把…题写完。”

？？？

听听，这像是被日迷糊的人能说出的话吗？

两名学生身上脏兮兮的，站在原地面面相觑。

“你听到了吧。”佐助率先打破了沉默。

“嗯，卡卡西老师想要我们过考试的说。”鸣人点点头，“我笔试应该过不了了，但你记得好好乱写。”

“我担心卡卡西给我们的试卷开后门。”

“那就伪造，让老师认不出我们的笔迹。”

鸣人又说：“不过，没想到小樱是第一个看到老师脸的呢……”

佐助许久没发话，最后也不情愿地承认。

“这次我们都输给她了。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后来卡卡西根据还是根据卷子的字迹认出了两人的卷子，因为他们两临摹的字体一模一样。


End file.
